Myth's Story
by Myth NaDraco Magic
Summary: This is a fic I wrote about a Harry Potter based character. I must admit the last part is very stupid. Most chapter endings are better, but I wasn't in a really nice mood when I wrote this. Please R/R!
1. Myth's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own or wish for you to think I own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Hagrid, and/or any other of the wonderful characters we all wish we _could_ say we own. I do, however, own...Myth, Lance, Rainer Magic Sr., Myth's mom, Faith Storm, Aurora, and Rainer Jr.   
  
  


¤~¤  
  
An Unexpected Story  
  
¤~¤

  
  


If my father knew how my mother died, he never told me. Maybe it was because I'd never asked him. It was true, I never had. I'd never really thought about it before. But my tenth birthday was a major turning point. I can barely remember what I got for my birthday, but I still remember my birthday cake. 'Happy Birthday, Myth!' It read. My favorite presents.... A pointed black witch hat. A matching black cloak. It was all magic equipment to help prepare me for my first year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day the accepting notices and a material list arrived by owl, I couldn't stand still. I was so excited about my first trip to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. I already had some of my parents' old books that were still used. My dad had given me an Invisibility Cloak and a Broomstick Servicing Kit. I had a Firebolt broom, and I flew on it occasionally under my father's watchful eye. I'd have to leave it at home for my first year, but dad promised me he'd ship it by owl as soon as I was allowed to have it, since I couldn't come home for the summer. I was going on vacation with my friend Malika, and dad was going on a buisness trip with some fellow Ministry members. 

My brother, Rainer,who was named after my dad, was in Romania, working with dragons. My sister, Aurora, was a Fourth year at Hogwarts. My twin, Lance, was also going to be in Hogwarts. He was jealous of my Firebolt and my Invisibility Cloak, which made no sense, since he'd been given a pair of Omminoculars and a Sneak-o-Scope. They didn't know where mum was either. Rainer said no one had dared to ask my father that. 

It was because of this fact that Aurora and I decided to ask dad. Aurora approached him while I was trying on my robe and hat and Lance was leafing through a book. I'd expected dad to tell Aurora the story, then have her tell Lance and me later. But that's not what happened. Dad stood up from his chair and called us all to the den, where he sat us down and began his story. 

"It was back when Myth and Lance was only two. Your mother went on a trip with me to France to speak with some Wizardry schools stationed in Paris. She went to see some of the sights while I had a conference with other Ministry members. Your mother never came back from the city. " 

"Witnesses said that they saw your mother go into a museum and into the basement. They said she was in some kind of trance. I later learned that it was the Imperius Curse, with which one is able to control another's movements. It's possible to fight it, but it is not easy, and your mother wasn't able to counteract the curse."  
  


"As soon as I found out about this, I went to the same museum and into the basment. I found a few things there, stone cauldrons, potion ingredients... and the staff at the museum certianly didn't put them there,since it was a Muggle Museum." "There was also a note." He stopped for a moment and got up, headed for his room. He returned a minute later with a faded note. It read:  
  
_Rainer Magic, Sr.--  
_

I did it. I killed your wife... She was too much of a threat to my major plan. And remember, I will return. I will return again. And one of those children will be next.   
  


"What was his major plan, father?" Aurora asked quietly as Dad put the note in his pocket. "It was... He killed James and Lily Potter. Lily died trying to protect Harry, their son, but Voldemort killed her. Then he tried to kill Harry. But it was not possible. The only proof of his attack is a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead." "Hey! Malika has one of those on her ankle!" I exclaimed. "She was probably hit with the same curse." "Yeah." I replied. I wasn't scared about Voldemort's last words. I assumed they were mean't for Aurora or Rainer, and they'd be able to duel with Voldemort. 

"Enough of this talk! It's time to go get your wands, Myth, Lance!" 

Dad walked over to the fireplace, pulled a can of Floo Powder from his cloak, and sprinkled a pinch over the flames. They turned a vivid green. "Aurora, you first." Dad said. Aurora nodded, stepped into the flames, and said, loudly and clearly, "Diagon Alley!" With a flash of light, she was gone. Lance did the same, then I stepped into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" I cried. The next moment I had begun to spin very fast, and our living room was whipped out of sight in a rush of emerald-green flames. The last thing I saw was dad putting the note on the mantel.   
  


¤~¤  
  
The Wand Shop  
  
¤~¤

  
  


I spun faster and faster, elbows tucked tightly into my sides so that they wouldn't get scraped in the brick fireplaces that blurred past me. I started to slow down and threw out my hands just in time. I almost fell facedown on the busy streets of Diagon Alley, and I would have if it wasn't for Lance. I fell ontop of him onto the cobblestone alley. Aurora quickly reached down and pulled us both up and out of the way just before dad Apparated ontop of us. "All right everyone, down to the Wand Shop!" Dad cried. He ushered us down the street and into a small dimly lit building. Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker and owner of the store, rushed over and shook my father's hand vigorously. "Why, Hello, Mr. Magic! Who shall be getting new wands today?" He asked brightly. "It's just Lamce and Myth." Dad replied. Mr. Ollivander pulled us over to a rack of thin wands in the window of the store. He took our measurments and handed us each a wand, then instructed us to wave them about the air. When nothing came out of the ends, he gave us each a different one and we repeated the process until we both found a wand. Lance's was nine inches long, made of Rosewood, and containing a hair from a Unicorn, which released a group of silver smoke rings from it's tip. Mine was made of Ash, twelve inches long, and containing a feather from the tail of a phoenix. 

"Hmm....,"said Mr. Ollivander when I'd managed to get a stream of blue bubbles to come out of my wand. "This feather came from my very own phoenix, Fuego! The other wand with the same feather belongs to Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwart's School..." 

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "That's where I'm going!" "Well, be sure to tell Dumbledore about the wands, then. He'd surely want to know!" Ollivander replied, his eyes shining. "This is some wand!" he cried. "Well, we really must be going, we need to get to the Owlery before it closes." My dad said. I nodded and we headed out to door and down the street once more. 

Dad lead us all to another building. This one was filled with owls of all colors and sizes, from the elegant Snowy Owls to the Pigmy Barn Owls. Dad was letting Lance and I both get an owl of our own so we could send things back home. Dad had his own owl, a massive Hoot Owl he had raised himself. Rainer had a Barn Owl, and Aurora had a Grey Owl. I immediatly headed to the cages holding huge Snowy Owls. Most of them flapped their wings and hooted, but one did not. I quickly realized that she was quite sick. Lance walked over to me. 

"You're not thinking of getting that thing, are you?" He asked, pointing to the sick owl. "It's all scrawny and thin!" He cried. "It's just ill!" I retorted. I turned to the store owner. Lance's remark had been exactly what I'd needed to convince myself that this owl needed me. "I'll take that one, please." I said, motioning to the owl. "Okay, if that's what you want," The owner said. "Tell you what. You take that owl for free. It's too sick for me to sell to anyone else. Heck, I'd even pay you to take her. Here." He shoved some money into my hand. "Um...thanks..." I snagged the cage from the shelf. "I want that Barn Owl, over there." I heard Lance say. Selfish fool. He took the best owl for himself. "How about I name you...Fantasia...?" I stuck my finger in the cage. Fantasia hooted and nipped my finger softly. "You're welcome." I said. Then dad lead us down to Gringrotts to withdraw some money for Hogwarts.   
  


¤~¤   
  
Platform Nine and Three-Quarters  
  
¤~¤  
  


Aurora smiled at Lance and me as we came to the barrier seperating the Muggle platform from platform Nine and Three-Quarters. "This is my favorite part!" She said. She took my trunk from me and staggered over to the barrier. She leaned against it and and slipped through to the other side. Lance and I just walked straight through it, then dad appeared beside us. He helped load all of our bags onto the train, then gave us each a hug. 

"Have fun, you guys! Aurora, make sure that Lance behaves!" he said. "I will!" Aurora laughed, then boarded the train, Lance at her heels. Dad handed me Fantasia's cage, which he'd been holding for me, and patted me on the back. "Have fun, Myth. And watch out for Draco Malfoy. If he has an attitude like his father's, he'll be a jerk for sure!" He called as I climbed the steps on the train. "Okay, dad! Bye!" I called over my shoulder. Then I went the rest of the way into the train and found a seat between Aurora and a boy with red hair that I didn't know. He seemed to be gawking at my sister. Lance was seated on the other side of Aurora, and he held his owl's cage in his lap. I patted Fantasia's head through the cage bars, and she hooted quietly. I looked over at Aurora and Lance. "Are you guys hungry?" Aurora asked. I nodded. "Of course I'm hungry! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" exclaimed Lance. Aurora didn't bother to point out the fact that breakfast had been only a half hour ago. Aurora hopped up. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get us some snacks.... Lance!" she said firmly. Lance had been about to open the door of his owl's cage. When he saw Aurora looking at him he snapped it shut faster than you could say 'Stupify!'. "Thank you. Now behave!" She said, then walked off towards the snack bar. As soon as she was gone, the red-headed boy turned to me. 

"Can I have your address?" He asked in a rush. I gaped at him. This kid was at least a third year! "Erm...Actually, I'm just a first year, but if-" The boy cut me off. "No, not for you, I want to owl your sister! What's her name, anyway?" I sighed with relief. "Aurora. Aurora Magic." I rooted in the pocket of my cloak and in my haste I almost handed him the note from Voldemort that I took from the mantel before leaving for the train station. I shoved that back in my pocket and pullled a different piece of paper out .I quickly jotted down our address on the spare piece of parchment and handed it to him. The boy stared at me as if I were a god or something. The girl next to him poked him in the ribs. "Ron! Quit that! Leave those people alone!" She hissed, rather loudly. "Oh, no, that's okay! I don't mind. But you better watch out for my brother, Lance. He's always crabby." I said, smiling. "Anyway, you won't need her address for a while. We're going to Hogwart's, so you'll have to owl her there." I explained to Ron. "Oh, I won't have to owl her at all, then! That's were we're going." He motioned to the two people beside him. "The girl is Hermione, and the other boy there is Harry Potter." This time I gaped at Harry. I was staring at the Harry Potter! Quickly I shut my mouth. "It's okay, lot's of people do that." Hermoine said quickly. "Oh, No, it's not that, but...oh, I'll tell you later. My sister's coming back." I smiled at the trio and then turned back to Lance. 

"Okay, here's our food." said Aurora. She handed Lance and I each a few Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs. "Thanks, Aurora." I said. Even though breakfast had been only a half hour ago, I realized I was famished. I ate the snacks and then pulled out a book. Hogwarts, A History of. I opened it to the fifth chapter and began to read. 

"All righ', All righ', All first year's over 'ere!" A gruff voice called. I looked up from my book and saw that we were already at Hogwarts. I gathered my things and got off the train along with Aurora, Lance, and Harry and his friends. Aurora turned to Lance and me. "Okay, you guys have to go with Hagrid,''--she point to the huge man that was calling the first years--"And I have to take the carriages. Just do what Hagrid says, you'll be fine. If you're in Gryffindor, I'll see you later. If not, I'll meet up with you for dinner." she said. Then she turned and walked off. 

"Okay, I guess we should go with Hagrid." I said. I began walking as fast as I could towards the man. Lance followed me, and we both got into a boat that Hagrid was sitting in. We had to wait for some other first years before we left, but as soon as the last student was seated in the boat, Hagrid gave a mighty heave on the oars, and we were off to Hogwart's Castle.  
  


I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. There were only six other first years ahead of me in the line to try on the Sorting Hat, but it felt like it took forever, not just a few minutes, until Lance was walking towards the stool ahead of me. Lance sat down on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on his head. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. I wasn't surprised, though. "Magic, Myth N." Professer McGonagall called. Someone pushed me forawrds and I headed for the stool. I picked up the hat, which was surprisingly heavy, and put it on my head. There was silence. Then, "GRYFFINDOR!' He hat declared. I took off the hat, got up, and headed over to the Gryffindor table. 

Aurora met me halfway and said, "I knew it! Lance is going to turn out just like that freak, Draco Malfoy! Thank goodness Rainer was in Hufflepuff!" she exclaimed as she lead me over to the table. I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry Potter already sitting there, across from two empty seats. "That was my friend Katie Bell's seat, but she went over to sit with someone else. You can sit there for now." explained Aurora. She pushed me down into the chair. "I'll be right back, I have to go talk to Lance for a sec." she said, then walked off. 

I turned to Harry. "I've got something to tell you!" I declared. Harry looked surprised for a moment, then confused. "Er...What is it?" I looked around. The Slytherin table was only a few feet away. I shook my head. "Later. We don't want the Slytherins overhearing, trust me." Suddenly a plate full of roast and potatoes appeared in front of us. "Meet me in Gryffindor Tower after dinner." I said before spearing a potato with my fork. "It has something to do with Lord Voldemort." I bit down on the potato before Harry could ask what.   
  


¤~¤  
  
A Coincidence?  
  
¤~¤

  
  


That night Harry Potter and I snuck out of Gryffindor Tower and into the Great Hall, where we wouldn't be disturbed. I reached into my cloak and pulled out my wand. "Lumos." I said, and my wand emitted a beam of yellow light. "Better keep that pointed down!" Harry whispered and we rounded the corner. "Filch'll gice us both detention if he catches us out here!" He hissed. I lowered my wand so that the beam of light only shone on the floor. Harry nodded his approval and opened the huge door of the Great Hall. We sat down and a table in the back and I set my wand down. I fumbled for a moment in my pocket for another item: Voldemort's Note. "Don't freak out about his, but here." I said. I handed Harry the note, then picked up my wand and shined it on the note. Harry's green eye's skimmed the parchment, then looked up at me. His emerald eyes shone with confusion. 

"His... His major plan?" he asked me, bewildered. I nodded. "What was his major plan?" He asked me. "It was... It was to kill you. You and your parents." I replied softly. He nodded silently. "Okay. This is really weird...Your mum was a threat to Voldemort's major plan? She must've been some witch.... " I nodded. "Yeah, she was.... " 

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I know how it feels to lose a parent." I just nodded again. Harry handed the note back to me. "Can I tell Hermione and Ron about this?" He asked. "Will they...?" "Will they tell the Slytherins? No way." "Okay, you can tell them." I said. We both go up and headed for the door of the Great Hall.   
  


¤~¤  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
¤~¤

  
  
  


The next morning Harry and I met up in the corridor and walked down to the Great Hall. I had Voldemort's note in my pocket again. I certianly didn't want to lose it here. With all the Slytherins around one would surely pick it up. Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione, and Aurora was sitting across from them. I sat down in an empty seat next to Aurora and quickly explained what had happened the night before. "I never even thought to tell Harry about that, but I'm glad you did." Aurora said when I was done. 

"Hey, Myth! Ever flown on a broom?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I have a Firebolt at home. Dad's gonna owl it to me next year." I replied. "I'm the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and I was wondering if you want to try out for reserve seeker. You'll want to consider it." He sized me up. "You're small and thin enough." I nodded. "I'll think about it." I was just about to ask Aurora which classes she had that day when my question was drowned out by the rushing of moving air, propelled by at least a hundred owls flying in through the windows. I saw one land next to Lance and another next to Ron. At last most of the owls had gone. Suddenly there was another great whoosh, and another group of owls flew in. This time one landed in between Aurora and I. 

I immediety recongnized it as my father's grey hoot owl, Myst. She held out her leg and Aurora quickly untied the letter from it. Unrolling it, Aurora leaned toward me so I could read it over her shoulder. There, in quickly scrawled handwriting, was my father's letter.   
  


Dear girls, 

Send Myst back immedietly! I want to know which houses Lance and Myth are in. I have to go on a trip, but I'm not allowed to tell you where or why. Just send Myst back with your reply, and don't worry about addressing it!   
  


Aurora sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment. I handed her my quill, and she wrote an equally hurried note back to dad, telling him that Lance and I were in Slytherin and Gryffindor. She then tied it to Myst's leg and sent the owl out the window. "Well, we need to get to our classes." She said. "Yeah. I'll see you in lunch, kay?" I asked. Aurora nodded and left the Great Hall. I finished my breakfast and went back to my doritory to get my books and materials for the day. First class was Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, then Herbology with Hufflepuffs. I headed out to the grounds for my first class, humming under my breath. 

I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a few other Gryffindors going the same place I was, so I walked with them. The Slytherins were already with Hagrid when we got there, but class hadn't started yet. I spotted Lance talking to a blond haired boy who was flanked by two other heavily boned boys, all Slytherins. I sighed and wondered if Lance would ever have any sense. "That's Draco Malfoy." Said Ron, grimancing. "Oh, my dad said that he would be a huge jerk....Is he?" I asked. "He is. And that's Crabbe and Goyle, those two freaks beside him." Explained Hermione. "And your brother...." Harry said, screwing up his face. I nodded in agreement. "I wonder where Hagrid is." Said Hermione after a moment. Ron and Harry shrugged, but I pointed into the woods. "There he is!" I exclaimed. 

We all watched as Hagrid came charging out of the forest, leading a creature that resembled a cross between a horse and a bird. "Hippogriff." He explained gruffly. "Need ter bet ter know 'em befer yeh ride 'em, though. Eveybody bow!" He said. Feeling awkward, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I, along with everybody else, bowed low at the waist. As we rose, I saw a gap in the crowd. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Lance had all remained standing. I watched as Malfoy whispered something I couldn't hear to Lance, who whispered back. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Hagrid, who was still holding the Hippogriff's rope. 

"Alrigh', who want ter get ter ride this 'ere Hippogrff?" He asked. Unsuprisingly, no one raised their hand. "Alrigh, I'l jus' pick someone ter ride 'im, then." Hagrid said, searching the crowd. "Aha! Malfoy! Get up 'ere and 'op on 'is back!" Hagrid called. Scowling, Malfoy stalked to Hagrid and the Hippogriff. 'Jus' put yeh're hand on 'is neck, there, and jump on." Hagrid instructed. Malfoy reached out with one arm, but before he could touch the feathery beast, the Hippogriff had whirled around and bit him with his beak. "OW!" Malfoy exclaimed, swiveling his head so he could see the wound. "That hurt!" "I should think so." Muttered Ron, making a face. "It was becasue he didn't bow." Hermione added. "Well, Hospital wing, Malfoy!" Hagrid instructed. Malfoy slunk back towards the castle, and Hagrid turned back to the crowd. 

"Alrigh', anyone else want to try?" He asked. "I will!" I burst out, before I could stop myself. I walked to the front of the crowd and reached for the Hippogriff's neck, expecting him to bite my arm, any moment now.... 

There! I had it! Now all I had to do was jump on. I bent down and sprang up onto the Hippogriff. "Very good!" Hagrid praised, applauding me. I smiled and slid down off the Hippogriff. Suddenly the bell sounded for the next class. "That's it for terday!" Hagrid called. "Good day!" So Harry, Ron, and Hermione and I headed off toward the greenhouses for Herbology. 

  
  
  
That HAD to have a lot of spelling mistakes, double words, etc., But I'm really sory. I didn't have time to proofread it, but if you can't understand it please email me. I plan on editing it soon and maybe I'll repost it. Oh, and PLEASE R/R! This is my first public fic, so I want to see how I did! TANKIES! Ü


	2. Part Two!

Okay. I got really sidetracked because of auditions for school plays, plus I started band. (Snare drum, drives mum crazy!) I've got mid-terms soon so I'm trying to study for those and have some fun too, which is a bit hard. :-) I'll live. I'm very optimistic, you know.  
  


Okay. Back to the subject. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Myth and friends have all met each other and gotten to know everyone. Myth is just about to get a real surprise... ;-) Happy Reading! Hope you like the ending better! ::Grins sheepishly::   
  
  
  


~¤~  
  
The Basilik  
  
~¤~  
  
  


Transfiguation was the hardest subject we had at Hogwarts. Herbology was the most boring, Potions the foulest. But Defense Against The Dark Arts was easily the most exciting. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I bustled down the hall, me in the lead, with our wands and bags so as not to be late for our first day. Entering the room, I stopped dead and stared. There, sitting behind the wooden desk in front, was an old, balding man who seemed to be in his sixties. He had long white hair (though it as no where near as long as Dumbledore's) and a short beard, and the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. The most shocking thing about our professor was probably the way he was clothed. 

Covered in robes of deep turquoise, with a darker hat, he looked like a man I'd seen only in books. 

"An older Gilderoy Lockhart?" Ron asked, disgusted. I shook my head. "He does look like him, but that was only a few years ago, and unless he tried to cross an Age Line with an Aging potion,"-Hermione giggled.-"then it's not him." We laughed with her. 

"Welcome! Come in, come in, and have a seat!" The professor cried when he spied us lingering near the door. We entered and took four seats at the front of the room. Pulling our books from our bags, we watched as the professor shuffled papers around on his desk, obviously searching for a list of the class members. 

"He's very... enthusiastic.... " I said, turning slightly to face Harry. He grinned. 

"That's good in a teacher, though, I thought you all knew that! You saw how good Lockhart was.... " Hermione said, glancing up from her book. We sniggered. "If he's as enthusiastic as Lockhart, I'll eat Pig." said Ron, rolling his eyes skyward. "Yeah, Lockhart was out of his league. Maybe this one will be better, I wonder who he is.... " Harry added, looking intently at the new teacher. 

Moments later the bell rang and everyone fell silent as the Professor pulled the register and started calling names off. He lingered for a moment at mine and Harry's names, and though I could see why he looked at Harry, what was so great about me? I guessed I'd figure out later. 

"Well, welcome to a new Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I am Professor Michael Storm. I will be here for a few years, I hope." He looked around the classroom, once again looking strangly at Harry and me. I kindly ignored the stare as Storm continued. 

"You've done the Unforgivable Curses, correct?" We nodded, and he smiled his approval. "Then we will go back to Dark creatures. Starting with- " And here he motioned towards a covered cage to the side of his desk, resting on a wodden stand, with his wand. The cover flew off - "the Basilik." 

The class gasped as one as the cover slid to the side, revealing a tinted glass cage with a very large python-like snake inside. As soon as the cover came off , the Basilik raised its head and glared at the class with large, black glinting eyes. 

Hermione's hand quickly shot up. Professor Storm aknowledged it with a steady wave of his hand, and she spoke. 

"Professor Storm, I thought that the stare of the Basilik was deadly. Why isn't.... " At a loss for words, Hermione looked at the teacher in inquiry. He nodded. 

"As some of you may know, from earlier years, the Basilik's glare is deadly to all. However, because of the tinted glass on the tank, its eyes won't even Petrify you, thank goodness." Hermione blinked and nodded silently. 

"Back to the subject, though we were not far from it. I will be teaching you all a tinting charm to darken the air around you so that the Basilik's eyes will not kill nor Petrify you. Then each of you in turn will fight the serpent." 

Sighing softly, I pulled out my wand and placed it gently on my desk. 

"Alright... who would like to go first?" Storm asked, looking around the room for volunteers. There were a few raised hands, those of Dean and Seamus. I grinned. It was just like them to go first, and maybe even make fools of themselves. 

"Hmm... Finnigan, up here, if you will.... " 

Seamus snatched his wand and headed to the front of the class. Storm took his own wand and whirled it around. 

"Seamus, is it? Well, point your wand straight up. You've got to make sure you don't miss your target, otherwise it could be deadly." I saw Ron grimance slightly. 

"Okay. Aim for the torch over there. Focus on it." 

Seamus did as he was told. He had his tongue stuck through his teeth in concentration. 

"Repeat after me, class, and you too, Seamus. Dimitro!" 

Seamus repeated the words, and instantly the torch flicker and died down, but didn't go out. Storm nodded in approval. 

"Okay. That was the Charm to dim lamps and fires. To create a tint in the air, we use a different Charm. Now point your wand straight in front of you. Tintous!" 

Seamus repeated the words, and then blinked. 

"The air just got darker! Cool!" 

Storm grinned. 

"I'll let out the Basilik now. Class, please look under your desk and put on the pair of sunglasses. This way if the Basilik looks at you, you won't be affected." 

Storm took the top off of the tank and tipped it over. The Basilik slithered out, and some of the girls gasped. 

"All you need to do is make the Basilik immobile. No need to do away with it." Storm said. 

Moments later Seamus had knocked the huge snake out with a series of charms. Storm grinned and sent someone else to fight the Basilik, and another, and another, until only I was left. 

"Okay. Good job, Lavender. Myth... Myth, you next." 

Nodding, I grabbed my wand and stood up. Nearing the Basilik, I performed the Tinting Charm. Then I began to think of a curse to use. I didn't want to use the Charms the rest of the class had done.... 

"Stupefy!" I cried, and the Basilik froze. I knew it wasn't permanant, but it would hold until I thought of a curse. But as the green ray of light reached the tinted air... it dissapeared. The Basilik advanced. Slowly I began to back up, but tripped over the empty aquarium. Crawling backwards and pointing my wand at the snake, I performed the first curse that entered my mind. 

"MitoDraco!" I declared. Sudennly I realized I didn't even know what it was, just that it was real. It was the first thing that came to mind, so I used it... and before my very eyes, the Basilik began to shrivel, and slowy it disappeared, no more than a speck of dust. 

The class was speechless, but just then the bell rang. Reaching out and grabbing my shoulder, I was held back by Professor Storm, who waited until the rest of the class left before speaking to me. 

"Myth! Do you know what that spell was?" Storm asked, looking at me intently. I shook my head. 

"Wow! This proves it. I thought your last name sounded familiar, but I know you're a Magic because of that curse!" 

"Wha...?" I stared at him in bewilderment. 

"I'm your mother's father! Myth, I'm your Grandfather!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OKAY! I love this part, I think it's kinda cool to have a relative as a teacher! I'll write some more soon! :-þ 


	3. Part Three!

::cracks knuckles and glares at her comupter menacingly:: MWA HA HA! Get ready, you big hunk of plastic and silicon! I'm gonna type til I drop! ::grinz evilly::  
  
  
  
Okay. I'm sane now.  
  
The character Gemini  doesn't belong to me.  Gemmi's my friend in an online Pokemon RPG. Don't use the name... or face the wrath of the MeOwCoWbIrD!  
  


* * *

~¤~  
  
New Places, New Friends  
  
~¤~  
  
  


"Yo Myth!" called a voice from behind me. I whirled around, still slightly mad because we'd been given extra Potions homework. 

"What do you want?" I asked, looking down to corridor at a girl with black hair which had blue highlights. Her blue eyes sparkled. 

"You dropped this!" she called, jogging forward and holding out a piece of parchment. I took it. 

"Oh... it's only some notes. Nothing important." I stuffed the notes in my silver bag. 

"So what House are you from?" she asked. I shrugged. 

"I'm in Gryffindor. My sister, Aurora, is too, and my brother, Rainer, was in Hufflepuff." 

"Really? I'm Gemini Waterflower, from Ravenclaw. So you're the legendary Myth.... " 

"Legendary? Ha! And Snape's the Queen of France!" 

"You mean he's not?!" Gem asked in mock horror. "I always thought he belonged to the English dynasty... what a let down.... " Gemini winked. 

I laughed and started down the hall. It was break time, so I had to get to the library. 

"Wanna do our homework for Binns now?" I asked, looking at Gem. She shook her head. 

"I'm smart, but I'm not like the other Ravenclaws. I like to have some fun! Let's go out and try our luck in the Weasly snowball fight!" Gem grinned. 

"Okay! If you say so!" I smilled, hurried up to my dorm, and slung my bag onto my bed. Then I ran back down to the Entrance Hall. 

"Let's go!" Gem cried gamely. I giggled and led the way outside, shivering from the cold with Gem at my heels. 

(a/n-I decided to let this go for now and get on to the subject of...ah, well, you'll see!)  
  


The next quidditch match was Gryffindor against Slytherin. If we won, then we'd play against Hufflepuff. 

"It was a fluke, I tell you!" Lee Jordan was saying to Fred and George Weasly the next morning in the Great Hall. "Hufflepuff would never have won against Ravenclaw.... " 

I sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were listening in. 

"I know! That stupid Davies... messed up their plan, no doubt.... " George said. 

"At least we won't have anything really hard to do as long as we beat Slytherin!" said Harry. 

"Well, good luck to you guys today! I mean, it's snowing and all... it's weird the game hasn't been cancelled." I said, glancing up at the staff table. Dumbledore was talking to Flitwick rapidly. 

Yeah. Well, we gotta get out of here if we're to be on time!" said Fred, standing up. "C'mon, George, Harry...." 

"Good luck!" called Ron, waving. "Shall we go get our cloaks and get out there for good seats?" Ron asked. 

"We'd better. It looks like the whole lot's about to go, anyway... come on." Hermione replied, standing up also. I followed Ron and Hermione to the dorm, grabbed my cloak, and we hurried to the pitch to get good seats. 

"Come on Harry!" I cried later, almost falling off my seat in excitement. Hermione grinned. 

"We'll win, don't worry!" she assured me, but I wasn't so sure. 

"Gryffindor has possession of the Quaffle, Bell's really flying well today! Uh oh... here come's trouble! The Slytherin Chasers are ganging up on her! And here comes Fred - or is that George? Oh well, here comes one of the Weasly twins, come on you two! Smack those bludgers! Ah! There we go.... one down, one to go! Come one Gryffindor, you can beat those slimy gits!" 

McGonagall whirled to glare at Lee Jordan, who smiled back up at her. 

"But wait! Potter's seen something! There he goes! He's seen the Snitch! Come on Potter! Go!" 

The Gryffindors cheered wildly as Harry, leaning low on his Firebolt, sped after an invisible speck, shielding his yes from the snow. Suddenly, out of no where, a Slytherin flew straight into Harry, slamming into him and almost knocking our Seeker off course. McGonagall obviously didn't see through the blizzard and hadn't said anything. The Gryffindors cried out in dismay as Harry clung to his broom, still streaking after the seemingly invisible Golden Snitch, but was rammed again. Harry was still heading for the Snitch - but without his broom. Flailing his arms, Harry fell through the air and landed in the middle of a deep mud puddle in the middle of the pitch, thankfully cushioning his landing. McGonagall _did_ see this, and, using her wand to magnify her voice, she announced Slytherin's loss. 

"Someone get down there and get Potter up the Madam Pomfrey!" she called. At this, several teachers, including Professor Storm, ran out to the field and marched Harry into the school. "Now, according to these rules, that was a foul to Gryffindor, but since it was tenfold as bad, the match goes to Gryffindor!" 

Sighing, I stood up with the rest of the school. 

"I hope Harry's alright!" Hermione said worriedly as we walked back to the school. I shrugged. 

"Madam Pomfrey can fix anything, don't worry." I reassured her. 

"Yeah, but what if he can't play in the next match?" Ron asked. I shrugged. 

"They'll have to forfiet, but why wouldn't he be able to? You know Madam Pomfrey. . . . " 

"We'll see." said Hermione as we reached the Entrance Hall. We walked hurriedly towards the hospital wing, wiping flakes of snow from our cloaks. Reaching the infirmary, Hermione knocked on the door. Madam Pomfrey opened it. 

"You'll have to go! He shan't have visitors right now, and the only reason the team's in there is because Dumbledore insisted."she said, glaring. 

"Well, how is he?" Ron asked quickly. Madam Pomfrey shook her head. 

"He's broken his arm, and banged his head pretty bad. Not serious, but . . . " the nurse trailed off when she noticed the worried looks on our faces. Sighing heavily, she stepped back. 

"Fine, _fifteen_ minutes! Go!" she said, ushering us inside. I smiled slightly and joined Ron and Hermione in the rush to Harry's bedside. The Gryffindor team was already there, standing on the opposite side of the bed. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair on the side nearest to us. We stood beside him, but when he saw us he smiled and rose. 

"I'd best be going. Make sure you rest, Harry." And Dumbledore swept away, leaving us a clear view of Harry. 

The Seeker looked a mess. Mud splattered his scarlet Quidditch robes. His Firebolt broom was resting against the bed, undamaged. Madam Pomfrey had obviously healed his arm already, as it was straight. There was a large violet bruise on the side of his forehead, partly hidden by his mop of raven hair. 

"We won anyway, don't worry Harry." Fred Weasly was saying. George nodded. 

"Where's Oliver?" Harry asked, glancing around. He spotted us and smiled. 

"I don't know. I think he stayed to talk to Professor McGonagall." Katie Bell said, shrugging. I nodded. 

"We saw him talking to her on the way up. Maybe he'll come later." I explained. Harry nodded. 

Madam Pomfrey came bustling by and into her office adjoining the room. I watched her for a moment before asking the question most of us had. 

"Will you be able to play against Hufflepuff?" 

Harry just shrugged. 

"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything about it. I hope so though." he replied, glancing at his broom. Just then, Madam Pomfrey came bustling back out carrying a goblet of steaming liquid. She rounded on us immediatly. 

"Out! You've had nearly half an hour! Go! He needs rest!" 

Sighing, I led the way out of the hospital wing and back to our Common Room. The usual sounds of talking had changed to more of a hiss as the rest of the Gryffindors talked about the match. As Hermione, Ron, and I entered the room, we were greeted by a flood of students. 

"How's Harry?! Is he going to be able to play?" Neville asked. Ron shrugged. More questions bombarded us as we exchanged worried glances. Was Harry going to be able to play? If not, would we have to forfiet, or would they find a Seeker to take over for the match? Who would get to substitute for him? 

After the crowd had diminished, Ron hurried up to his dorm and Hermione and I to ours. I flung myself onto my bed in weariness, finally realizing how tired I was. Yawning, I drew the curtains and fell asleep immediatly, dreaming of flying in a Quidditch match. 

Sunday morning dawned bright and early at school. Still brooding over the fact that our Seeker was injured, Hermione, Ron, me, and the rest of the Gryffindors walked down to the Great Hall in groups of twos and threes. I slipped down alone and sat down across from the Quidditch team, who were sitting together talking about the game - and Harry. I noticed that Oliver Wood wasn't there, but ignored the fact. It didn't seem important to me at the moment. 

"Well, Myth, have you heard anything about Harry yet?" Katie asked anxiously. I shook my head. 

"Nope, no one's told me anything. Haven't seen him since last night, but I think Ron and Hermione are going to see him during break. I'll probably go with them." 

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and whirled in my chair to face it's owner. Expecting to see a teacher, I was surprised to see my sister's face. 

"Aurora!" I cried, standing up and giving her a quick hug. "Where've you been?" 

"No where . . . studying for my exams, mostly, in the dormitory. There's not as much noise there. You?" 

"Same, just been hanging around the Common Room mostly, with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Nothing else, really . . ." I trailed off as a flash of green towards the right caught my eye. I looked up and saw Oliver Wood dashing towards us from the door. Reaching us, he sat down, panting heavily. Fred - or was it George? - stared at him. 

"What's going on Oliver? You're acting like something bad's happened . . . " 

"Yes, well, something _has_! Madam Pomfrey says Harry won't be ready for the match against Hufflepuff!"  
  
  
~¤~  
  
Quidditch  
  
~¤~  
  
  


We all gasped as Oliver announced this. Fred banged his fist on the table so hard that glasses shook and food flew. George drew a long breath through his teeth and Katie, Alicia, and Angelina sighed in despair. I just stared. 

"She . . . _what_?!" I screeched, standing up and leaning on the table. Aurora pushed me down. 

"Calm down, it's only the Quidditch Cup!" she said, shaking her head. Oliver rounded on her. 

"ONLY the Quidditch Cup?! _Only?_ How can you say that, Aurora? We've trained for so long, and only one this thing once, but we all know we're the best ruddy team in school!" he cried, annoyed. I sighed. 

"You guys, you can't go in there without a Seeker. You'll get whalloped, you'll humiliate yourselves!" 

"Not unless we find a substitute Seeker!" said George suddenly. He looked pointedly at me. I blinked and gave the tiniest nod. 

"But who in their right mind would fill in for Harry in the championship match?" Oliver asked, purely bewildered. Slowly I stood up. 

"Me."   
  


* * *

  
  


bhh! My keyboard's about had it, lol. Been through the mill, this one, to quote the lady from Diagon Alley. Ü  
'Twas probably the part I enjoyed writing the most, and I hope you enjoy reading it threefold. ^_^ Don't ask me why Harry can't fly - you won't get an answer, believe me. BTW, R/R please! I'm also unbelievably sorry about the last saga - I forgot the >html< and >body< tags at the beginning. Ingenious, né? ^_^* 

Okay, and for all the Hufflepuffs from http://virtualhp.s5.com reading this, Merry Christmas! And congrats to all the award winners of VWOHP! Go Christiney-Weeny! Have a huge booger! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie Bell, or any of the characters that belong to JKR, the mysterious author of the Harry Potter series. God knows where she comes up with her plots! ;-)  
  
I **do** own . . . Myth and Aurora. I just realized those were the only characters I own that are in here. Oh well.  
  
One of my best friends, Gemini, aka Ryo-Chan, MeOwCoWbIrD, and Snow Faerie Chan, owns the character Gemini Waterflower of Ravenclaw. Thanks for letting my use her Ryo! Ü  
  
*Peace, Love, and Bullet-Proof Marshmallows.* -with love from the Dragon Master herself, Myth NaDraco Magic! ::hugs all her faithful readers::


	4. Part Four!

Whoa! It's the day after I posted part three - and I'm already starting this piece. Tells ya what kinda life I got, lol! ^_^ Anyway, the last part was pretty cool. Maybe this part will be as good or better! I hope so . . . Maybe. I'm kinda tired though. Oh well. Here we go... also, you're in for a wild ride - writers block - yes, again. ~_~ As you can see, I'm getting a little more extravagant with my HTML content. I assure you, this is the result of total insanity on my part and was in no way or form induced by you. Ü Aren't I weird? Hopefully you won't have to see any frames or tables on my fics. HEY! That gives me an idea . . . anyway, happy reading! ^_^   
  


* * *

  
  


~¤~  
  
What About Hufflepuff?  
  
~¤~  
  
  


"_You_?!" Wood said stupidly. I grinned and nodded. 

"Well . . . I'ts all right with me. I haven't seen you fly though. Let me ask McGonagall if we can head out to the pitch and see what you can do." Smiling once more, Oliver turned and zipped up toward the staff table. I stared after him, shaking my head. 

"Myth!" called a voice from behind. I turned and saw Hermione and Ron jogging towards me. I waved them over. 

"We heard! Oliver told us. You think you guys can win?" Ron asked, pulling out a chair on one side of me. I shrugged. 

"We can try. Sit down, Hermione." I said, motioning to a chair on my left. She did, and starting shoveling food into her mouth. 

"Let me gues . . . Library?" I said. She stopped inhaling and shook her head. 

"Hospital wing!" She picked her fork back up and scooped a piece of sausage into her mouth. I grinned. 

"Alright . . . we can skip breakfast today. Let's go see Harry!" I said, standing up. Suddenly remembering Oliver, I glanced up at the front table. Oliver had already finished talking to McGonagall, obviously, because he was heading our way. I stopped to let him catch up. 

"The Professor said the field was free at two. Is that alright?" 

"Fine with me. Is the whole team coming?" 

"Yeah, If you're good enough we're going to squeeze in a practice session. Meet you there, okay?" 

Leave it to Oliver Wood to schedule a quidditch practice session on a Sunday. 

"Yeah, see ya later!" I called, already dashing to catch up with Ron and Hermione. "I'll be there!" 

I quicky caught up with Ron and Hermione. Ron in the lead, we burst through the Entrance Hall and turned left into the Hospital Wing. Hermione reached over Ron's shoulder and knocked on the door. 

When Madam Pomfrey opened it, she seemed to be in a much better mood than before. She stepped aside to permit us into the room. Harry was lying in his bed, but looked up when he heard our voices. He didn't look too happy. 

"Did you guys hear? I'm not to play next Saturday. Gryffindor's out of the running for the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup too, probably." 

"You haven't heard our news!" said Hermione, grinning. Harry stared, bewildered. 

"Myth is taking your place in the match!" said Ron quickly. I smiled. 

"I don't know if we'll win, though. At least we'll have a chance. Wood scheduled a practice at two." I explained. 

"Great! Maybe we _will_ win after all! Like you said, at least we have a chance." Harry said, smiling. Hermione and Ron nodded. 

We spent the rest of the morning in the Hospital Wing, talking. The Quidditch team stopped by at eleven to say hello, but they soon left. At a quarter to two, I stood up. 

"I'd better be getting down to the Quidditch pitch." I said, looking around. 

Harry nodded. "Wood's bad about being late. Anyway, have fun, and good luck!" he said. Ron and Hermione stood up, and we walked out into the Entrance Hall. 

"I'll be right back, you guys, I'm going to go get my broom." I said, turning to the stair case. Hermione and Ron stared. 

"Aren't you a First Year?" Ron asked, bewildered. I laughed openly. 

"Kinda tall for a First Year, eh? No, I'm a Third Year, like you guys, I thought you knew that. I switched to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. I hated it there though. That's the only reason I had to get sorted again, this is my first year here. I had to get a new wand because my old one wouldn't work right here in Hogwarts - the same with Lance's. Aurora's been coming here for years though. Dad just wanted me in Beauxbatons for my first two years. They teach a lot of stuff there." 

Ron still looked confused, but Hermione had recovered. I was cutting close on my time, so I turned on my heel and zipped up the stairs to get my broom. 

"Myth, glad you're here!" called Oliver from the air above me as I reached the field. I waved. 

"Sorry I'm late, we stayed to talk to Harry a bit!" I shouted, clambering onto my broom. I kicked off the ground and began to circle the goals. The Chasers weren't there yet, and Fred and George were practicing their moves. 

When Angelina, Kaite, and Alicia arrived, Ron let out the balls for us. Fred, George, and Oliver flew to the ground, leaving me to do my stuff. I flew in circles over the field, searching for the Snitch. Suddenly a flash of gold glittered near George's foot. I dove, leaning low on my broom, my new Firebolt, and streaked after it. A Bludger was pelting my way, forcing me to shift my weight suddenly, dropping into a roll, my dark hair flapping in the slipstream. As the Bludger passed I pulled myself back up and reached out with both hands, holding my broom steady with my knees. The Snitch hadn't moved much, and George hadn't noticed it, and seemed to think I was loco, diving for him. Before he could think to move I had the Snitch and was pulling out of the dive, my toes skimming the grass. 

The team quickly realized what I'd done and began applauding genially. Ron and Hermione cheered. I smiled and let the Snitch go - it was wearing out my fingers, trying to keep it captive. I turned to Oliver. 

"Am I in?" I asked, grinning. 

"You're in, girl. Team, practice!" said Wood. He was also grinning from ear to ear, and his hopes of winning the Cup seemed to have streaked ahead. 

The rest of the session passed in a blur. After being caught more than fifteen times repeatedly, the Snitch took to hiding in the wooden crate, and practice ended there. We dove for the ground, Fred and George each fighting a reluctant Bludger and Katie Bell carrying the Quaffle. The rest of the balls were stuffed in and the crate sealed. Wood climbed off his broom. 

"Alright. We've got an excellent Resever Seeker lined up. McGonagall said that the match was still on. Be down here Tuesday evening at five for another practice. Let's go, team!" he called, already carrying the ball crate towards the castle. We jogged to catch up and almost ran over Ron and Hermione as they exited the stadium. 

"You were great Myth!" Ron cried. Hermione engulfed me in a smothering hug. I pried her off and laughed. 

"We're going to win, I know it. And how hard can Hufflepuff be?"   
  


(a/n-the famous last words...not! thh, all you Huffies! ^_^*)  


F.Name M.Name L.Name Age Height Hair Eyes House

Myth
NaDraco
Magic
13
5' 2"
Black
Ice Blue
Gryffindor

Lance
James
Magic
13
5' 1"
Blond
Blue
Slytherin

Aurora
Ocea
Magic
15
5' 9"
Brown
Hazel
Gryffindor

Rainer Jr.
Storm
Magic
20
6' 1"
Black
Ice Blue
Hufflepuff*

Rainer Sr.
???????
Magic
13
5' 2"
Black
Ice Blue
Gryffindor*

Michael
Mito
Storm
55
6'4"
Grey
Blue
Gryffindor*
*Has finished school


	5. Default Chapter Title

Okay. I got really sidetracked because of auditions for school plays, plus I started band. (Snare drum, drives mum crazy!) I've got mid-terms soon so I'm trying to study for those and have some fun too, which is a bit hard. :-) I'll live. I'm very optimistic, you know.  
  


Okay. Back to the subject. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Myth and friends have all met each other and gotten to know everyone. Myth is just about to get a real surprise... ;-) Happy Reading! Hope you like the ending better! ::Grins sheepishly::   
  
  
  


~¤~  
  
The Basilik  
  
~¤~  
  
  


Transfiguation was the hardest subject we had at Hogwarts. Herbology was the most boring, Potions the foulest. But Defense Against The Dark Arts was easily the most exciting. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I bustled down the hall, me in the lead, with our wands and bags so as not to be late for our first day. Entering the room, I stopped dead and stared. There, sitting behind the wooden desk in front, was an old, balding man who seemed to be in his sixties. He had long white hair (though it as no where near as long as Dumbledore's) and a short beard, and the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. The most shocking thing about our professor was probably the way he was clothed. 

Covered in robes of deep turquoise, with a darker hat, he looked like a man I'd seen only in books. 

"An older Gilderoy Lockhart?" Ron asked, disgusted. I shook my head. "He does look like him, but that was only a few years ago, and unless he tried to cross an Age Line with an Aging potion,"-Hermione giggled.-"then it's not him." We laughed with her. 

"Welcome! Come in, come in, and have a seat!" The professor cried when he spied us lingering near the door. We entered and took four seats at the front of the room. Pulling our books from our bags, we watched as the professor shuffled papers around on his desk, obviously searching for a list of the class members. 

"He's very... enthusiastic.... " I said, turning slightly to face Harry. He grinned. 

"That's good in a teacher, though, I thought you all knew that! You saw how good Lockhart was.... " Hermione said, glancing up from her book. We sniggered. "If he's as enthusiastic as Lockhart, I'll eat Pig." said Ron, rolling his eyes skyward. "Yeah, Lockhart was out of his league. Maybe this one will be better, I wonder who he is.... " Harry added, looking intently at the new teacher. 

Moments later the bell rang and everyone fell silent as the Professor pulled the register and started calling names off. He lingered for a moment at mine and Harry's names, and though I could see why he looked at Harry, what was so great about me? I guessed I'd figure out later. 

"Well, welcome to a new Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I am Professor Michael Storm. I will be here for a few years, I hope." He looked around the classroom, once again looking strangly at Harry and me. I kindly ignored the stare as Storm continued. 

"You've done the Unforgivable Curses, correct?" We nodded, and he smiled his approval. "Then we will go back to Dark creatures. Starting with- " And here he motioned towards a covered cage to the side of his desk, resting on a wodden stand, with his wand. The cover flew off - "the Basilik." 

The class gasped as one as the cover slid to the side, revealing a tinted glass cage with a very large python-like snake inside. As soon as the cover came off , the Basilik raised its head and glared at the class with large, black glinting eyes. 

Hermione's hand quickly shot up. Professor Storm aknowledged it with a steady wave of his hand, and she spoke. 

"Professor Storm, I thought that the stare of the Basilik was deadly. Why isn't.... " At a loss for words, Hermione looked at the teacher in inquiry. He nodded. 

"As some of you may know, from earlier years, the Basilik's glare is deadly to all. However, because of the tinted glass on the tank, its eyes won't even Petrify you, thank goodness." Hermione blinked and nodded silently. 

"Back to the subject, though we were not far from it. I will be teaching you all a tinting charm to darken the air around you so that the Basilik's eyes will not kill nor Petrify you. Then each of you in turn will fight the serpent." 

Sighing softly, I pulled out my wand and placed it gently on my desk. 

"Alright... who would like to go first?" Storm asked, looking around the room for volunteers. There were a few raised hands, those of Dean and Seamus. I grinned. It was just like them to go first, and maybe even make fools of themselves. 

"Hmm... Finnigan, up here, if you will.... " 

Seamus snatched his wand and headed to the front of the class. Storm took his own wand and whirled it around. 

"Seamus, is it? Well, point your wand straight up. You've got to make sure you don't miss your target, otherwise it could be deadly." I saw Ron grimance slightly. 

"Okay. Aim for the torch over there. Focus on it." 

Seamus did as he was told. He had his tongue stuck through his teeth in concentration. 

"Repeat after me, class, and you too, Seamus. Dimitro!" 

Seamus repeated the words, and instantly the torch flicker and died down, but didn't go out. Storm nodded in approval. 

"Okay. That was the Charm to dim lamps and fires. To create a tint in the air, we use a different Charm. Now point your wand straight in front of you. Tintous!" 

Seamus repeated the words, and then blinked. 

"The air just got darker! Cool!" 

Storm grinned. 

"I'll let out the Basilik now. Class, please look under your desk and put on the pair of sunglasses. This way if the Basilik looks at you, you won't be affected." 

Storm took the top off of the tank and tipped it over. The Basilik slithered out, and some of the girls gasped. 

"All you need to do is make the Basilik immobile. No need to do away with it." Storm said. 

Moments later Seamus had knocked the huge snake out with a series of charms. Storm grinned and sent someone else to fight the Basilik, and another, and another, until only I was left. 

"Okay. Good job, Lavender. Myth... Myth, you next." 

Nodding, I grabbed my wand and stood up. Nearing the Basilik, I performed the Tinting Charm. Then I began to think of a curse to use. I didn't want to use the Charms the rest of the class had done.... 

"Stupefy!" I cried, and the Basilik froze. I knew it wasn't permanant, but it would hold until I thought of a curse. But as the green ray of light reached the tinted air... it dissapeared. The Basilik advanced. Slowly I began to back up, but tripped over the empty aquarium. Crawling backwards and pointing my wand at the snake, I performed the first curse that entered my mind. 

"MitoDraco!" I declared. Sudennly I realized I didn't even know what it was, just that it was real. It was the first thing that came to mind, so I used it... and before my very eyes, the Basilik began to shrivel, and slowy it disappeared, no more than a speck of dust. 

The class was speechless, but just then the bell rang. Reaching out and grabbing my shoulder, I was held back by Professor Storm, who waited until the rest of the class left before speaking to me. 

"Myth! Do you know what that spell was?" Storm asked, looking at me intently. I shook my head. 

"Wow! This proves it. I thought your last name sounded familiar, but I know you're a Magic because of that curse!" 

"Wha...?" I stared at him in bewilderment. 

"I'm your mother's father! Myth, I'm your Grandfather!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OKAY! I love this part, I think it's kinda cool to have a relative as a teacher! I'll write some more soon! :-þ 


	6. Default Chapter Title

::cracks knuckles and glares at her comupter menacingly:: MWA HA HA! Get ready, you big hunk of plastic and silicon! I'm gonna type til I drop! ::grinz evilly::  
  
  
  
Okay. I'm sane now.  
  
The character Gemini  doesn't belong to me.  Gemmi's my friend in an online Pokemon RPG. Don't use the name... or face the wrath of the MeOwCoWbIrD!  
  


* * *

~¤~  
  
New Places, New Friends  
  
~¤~  
  
  


"Yo Myth!" called a voice from behind me. I whirled around, still slightly mad because we'd been given extra Potions homework. 

"What do you want?" I asked, looking down to corridor at a girl with black hair which had blue highlights. Her blue eyes sparkled. 

"You dropped this!" she called, jogging forward and holding out a piece of parchment. I took it. 

"Oh... it's only some notes. Nothing important." I stuffed the notes in my silver bag. 

"So what House are you from?" she asked. I shrugged. 

"I'm in Gryffindor. My sister, Aurora, is too, and my brother, Rainer, was in Hufflepuff." 

"Really? I'm Gemini Waterflower, from Ravenclaw. So you're the legendary Myth.... " 

"Legendary? Ha! And Snape's the Queen of France!" 

"You mean he's not?!" Gem asked in mock horror. "I always thought he belonged to the English dynasty... what a let down.... " Gemini winked. 

I laughed and started down the hall. It was break time, so I had to get to the library. 

"Wanna do our homework for Binns now?" I asked, looking at Gem. She shook her head. 

"I'm smart, but I'm not like the other Ravenclaws. I like to have some fun! Let's go out and try our luck in the Weasly snowball fight!" Gem grinned. 

"Okay! If you say so!" I smilled, hurried up to my dorm, and slung my bag onto my bed. Then I ran back down to the Entrance Hall. 

"Let's go!" Gem cried gamely. I giggled and led the way outside, shivering from the cold with Gem at my heels. 

(a/n-I decided to let this go for now and get on to the subject of...ah, well, you'll see!)  
  


The next quidditch match was Gryffindor against Slytherin. If we won, then we'd play against Hufflepuff. 

"It was a fluke, I tell you!" Lee Jordan was saying to Fred and George Weasly the next morning in the Great Hall. "Hufflepuff would never have won against Ravenclaw.... " 

I sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were listening in. 

"I know! That stupid Davies... messed up their plan, no doubt.... " George said. 

"At least we won't have anything really hard to do as long as we beat Slytherin!" said Harry. 

"Well, good luck to you guys today! I mean, it's snowing and all... it's weird the game hasn't been cancelled." I said, glancing up at the staff table. Dumbledore was talking to Flitwick rapidly. 

Yeah. Well, we gotta get out of here if we're to be on time!" said Fred, standing up. "C'mon, George, Harry...." 

"Good luck!" called Ron, waving. "Shall we go get our cloaks and get out there for good seats?" Ron asked. 

"We'd better. It looks like the whole lot's about to go, anyway... come on." Hermione replied, standing up also. I followed Ron and Hermione to the dorm, grabbed my cloak, and we hurried to the pitch to get good seats. 

"Come on Harry!" I cried later, almost falling off my seat in excitement. Hermione grinned. 

"We'll win, don't worry!" she assured me, but I wasn't so sure. 

"Gryffindor has possession of the Quaffle, Bell's really flying well today! Uh oh... here come's trouble! The Slytherin Chasers are ganging up on her! And here comes Fred - or is that George? Oh well, here comes one of the Weasly twins, come on you two! Smack those bludgers! Ah! There we go.... one down, one to go! Come one Gryffindor, you can beat those slimy gits!" 

McGonagall whirled to glare at Lee Jordan, who smiled back up at her. 

"But wait! Potter's seen something! There he goes! He's seen the Snitch! Come on Potter! Go!" 

The Gryffindors cheered wildly as Harry, leaning low on his Firebolt, sped after an invisible speck, shielding his yes from the snow. Suddenly, out of no where, a Slytherin flew straight into Harry, slamming into him and almost knocking our Seeker off course. McGonagall obviously didn't see through the blizzard and hadn't said anything. The Gryffindors cried out in dismay as Harry clung to his broom, still streaking after the seemingly invisible Golden Snitch, but was rammed again. Harry was still heading for the Snitch - but without his broom. Flailing his arms, Harry fell through the air and landed in the middle of a deep mud puddle in the middle of the pitch, thankfully cushioning his landing. McGonagall _did_ see this, and, using her wand to magnify her voice, she announced Slytherin's loss. 

"Someone get down there and get Potter up the Madam Pomfrey!" she called. At this, several teachers, including Professor Storm, ran out to the field and marched Harry into the school. "Now, according to these rules, that was a foul to Gryffindor, but since it was tenfold as bad, the match goes to Gryffindor!" 

Sighing, I stood up with the rest of the school. 

"I hope Harry's alright!" Hermione said worriedly as we walked back to the school. I shrugged. 

"Madam Pomfrey can fix anything, don't worry." I reassured her. 

"Yeah, but what if he can't play in the next match?" Ron asked. I shrugged. 

"They'll have to forfiet, but why wouldn't he be able to? You know Madam Pomfrey. . . . " 

"We'll see." said Hermione as we reached the Entrance Hall. We walked hurriedly towards the hospital wing, wiping flakes of snow from our cloaks. Reaching the infirmary, Hermione knocked on the door. Madam Pomfrey opened it. 

"You'll have to go! He shan't have visitors right now, and the only reason the team's in there is because Dumbledore insisted."she said, glaring. 

"Well, how is he?" Ron asked quickly. Madam Pomfrey shook her head. 

"He's broken his arm, and banged his head pretty bad. Not serious, but . . . " the nurse trailed off when she noticed the worried looks on our faces. Sighing heavily, she stepped back. 

"Fine, _fifteen_ minutes! Go!" she said, ushering us inside. I smiled slightly and joined Ron and Hermione in the rush to Harry's bedside. The Gryffindor team was already there, standing on the opposite side of the bed. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair on the side nearest to us. We stood beside him, but when he saw us he smiled and rose. 

"I'd best be going. Make sure you rest, Harry." And Dumbledore swept away, leaving us a clear view of Harry. 

The Seeker looked a mess. Mud splattered his scarlet Quidditch robes. His Firebolt broom was resting against the bed, undamaged. Madam Pomfrey had obviously healed his arm already, as it was straight. There was a large violet bruise on the side of his forehead, partly hidden by his mop of raven hair. 

"We won anyway, don't worry Harry." Fred Weasly was saying. George nodded. 

"Where's Oliver?" Harry asked, glancing around. He spotted us and smiled. 

"I don't know. I think he stayed to talk to Professor McGonagall." Katie Bell said, shrugging. I nodded. 

"We saw him talking to her on the way up. Maybe he'll come later." I explained. Harry nodded. 

Madam Pomfrey came bustling by and into her office adjoining the room. I watched her for a moment before asking the question most of us had. 

"Will you be able to play against Hufflepuff?" 

Harry just shrugged. 

"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything about it. I hope so though." he replied, glancing at his broom. Just then, Madam Pomfrey came bustling back out carrying a goblet of steaming liquid. She rounded on us immediatly. 

"Out! You've had nearly half an hour! Go! He needs rest!" 

Sighing, I led the way out of the hospital wing and back to our Common Room. The usual sounds of talking had changed to more of a hiss as the rest of the Gryffindors talked about the match. As Hermione, Ron, and I entered the room, we were greeted by a flood of students. 

"How's Harry?! Is he going to be able to play?" Neville asked. Ron shrugged. More questions bombarded us as we exchanged worried glances. Was Harry going to be able to play? If not, would we have to forfiet, or would they find a Seeker to take over for the match? Who would get to substitute for him? 

After the crowd had diminished, Ron hurried up to his dorm and Hermione and I to ours. I flung myself onto my bed in weariness, finally realizing how tired I was. Yawning, I drew the curtains and fell asleep immediatly, dreaming of flying in a Quidditch match. 

Sunday morning dawned bright and early at school. Still brooding over the fact that our Seeker was injured, Hermione, Ron, me, and the rest of the Gryffindors walked down to the Great Hall in groups of twos and threes. I slipped down alone and sat down across from the Quidditch team, who were sitting together talking about the game - and Harry. I noticed that Oliver Wood wasn't there, but ignored the fact. It didn't seem important to me at the moment. 

"Well, Myth, have you heard anything about Harry yet?" Katie asked anxiously. I shook my head. 

"Nope, no one's told me anything. Haven't seen him since last night, but I think Ron and Hermione are going to see him during break. I'll probably go with them." 

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and whirled in my chair to face it's owner. Expecting to see a teacher, I was surprised to see my sister's face. 

"Aurora!" I cried, standing up and giving her a quick hug. "Where've you been?" 

"No where . . . studying for my exams, mostly, in the dormitory. There's not as much noise there. You?" 

"Same, just been hanging around the Common Room mostly, with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Nothing else, really . . ." I trailed off as a flash of green towards the right caught my eye. I looked up and saw Oliver Wood dashing towards us from the door. Reaching us, he sat down, panting heavily. Fred - or was it George? - stared at him. 

"What's going on Oliver? You're acting like something bad's happened . . . " 

"Yes, well, something _has_! Madam Pomfrey says Harry won't be ready for the match against Hufflepuff!"  
  
  
~¤~  
  
Quidditch  
  
~¤~  
  
  


We all gasped as Oliver announced this. Fred banged his fist on the table so hard that glasses shook and food flew. George drew a long breath through his teeth and Katie, Alicia, and Angelina sighed in despair. I just stared. 

"She . . . _what_?!" I screeched, standing up and leaning on the table. Aurora pushed me down. 

"Calm down, it's only the Quidditch Cup!" she said, shaking her head. Oliver rounded on her. 

"ONLY the Quidditch Cup?! _Only?_ How can you say that, Aurora? We've trained for so long, and only one this thing once, but we all know we're the best ruddy team in school!" he cried, annoyed. I sighed. 

"You guys, you can't go in there without a Seeker. You'll get whalloped, you'll humiliate yourselves!" 

"Not unless we find a substitute Seeker!" said George suddenly. He looked pointedly at me. I blinked and gave the tiniest nod. 

"But who in their right mind would fill in for Harry in the championship match?" Oliver asked, purely bewildered. Slowly I stood up. 

"Me."   
  


* * *

  
  


bhh! My keyboard's about had it, lol. Been through the mill, this one, to quote the lady from Diagon Alley. Ü  
'Twas probably the part I enjoyed writing the most, and I hope you enjoy reading it threefold. ^_^ Don't ask me why Harry can't fly - you won't get an answer, believe me. BTW, R/R please! I'm also unbelievably sorry about the last saga - I forgot the >html< and >body< tags at the beginning. Ingenious, né? ^_^* 

Okay, and for all the Hufflepuffs from http://virtualhp.s5.com reading this, Merry Christmas! And congrats to all the award winners of VWOHP! Go Christiney-Weeny! Have a huge booger! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie Bell, or any of the characters that belong to JKR, the mysterious author of the Harry Potter series. God knows where she comes up with her plots! ;-)  
  
I **do** own . . . Myth and Aurora. I just realized those were the only characters I own that are in here. Oh well.  
  
One of my best friends, Gemini, aka Ryo-Chan, MeOwCoWbIrD, and Snow Faerie Chan, owns the character Gemini Waterflower of Ravenclaw. Thanks for letting my use her Ryo! Ü  
  
*Peace, Love, and Bullet-Proof Marshmallows.* -with love from the Dragon Master herself, Myth NaDraco Magic! ::hugs all her faithful readers::


End file.
